1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to a training firearm that is functional but incapable of firing live ammunition. The present disclosure also relates to methods for modifying a fully functional firearm into a readily identifiable firearm capable of functioning, but incapable of firing live ammunition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Law enforcement and military personnel routinely train with firearms. Examples of such firearms include, but are not limited to, rifles and carbines such as the M4 and its civilian variant, the AR15. Both the AR15 and M4 are generally similar to an M16. These firearms, also referred to as firearms, are popular and very well-regarded for their versatility, reliability, and accuracy. As a result, there is a large demand for firearms training for firearms such as the M4/M16/AR15.
Firearms training, whether civilian, law enforcement, or military is usually divided into two segments, range training and classroom training. Range training involves training students with live ammunition, e.g., ammunition with a bullet or projectile, and fully functional firearm. Classroom training precedes range training and is often interspersed with range time. Classroom training is used to prepare students for the range and better understand how firearms function, safety principles, and how to improve as a shooter. Classroom training covers a broad array of topics, but typically, focuses, on firearm safety, firearm design and operation, and reviewing the students range performance.
Often times classroom training involves showing or demonstrating how the firearm operates. “Hands on” classroom training is particularly effective as students are able to see how the firearm functions and manipulate it. At times a fully functional firearm, that is capable of firing a bullet, is used as part of classroom training to show features of the firearm. A fully functioning firearm is a firearm that is configured to fire a cartridge, e.g., propel a bullet out of the firearm. Use of a fully functional firearm in a non-range setting, such as in a classroom, is problematic. Although the vast majority of firearms instructors and students place a high degree of attention on safety, a fully functioning firearm does have the ability to fire a cartridge at times referred to as ammunition.
Cartridge ammunition can be broken into two main categories, rimfire and centerfire. As used herein the ammunition described will be centerfire cartridge ammunition. Centerfire cartridge ammunition has four main components which include the cartridge case or shellcase, primer, powder and bullet or projectile. The shellcase is typically made of brass and is used to contain or properly hold the other three components in their places. The primer located in the shellcase head is used to ignite a small explosive charge which in turn ignites the powder. The powder which is located in the shellcase is used to propel the bullet down the firearms barrel. The bullet or projectile is located at the opposite end of the shellcase head and is used to damage, maim or kill. In operation, the firearm activates or fires the ammunition by a firing pin striking the primer.
Use of ammunition without a bullet, e.g., a blank, while useful in some training scenarios can cause potential safety issues. For example, live ammunition may be confused with blanks. Also, while a blank does not include a bullet, it can be very loud in an enclosed space. Also, a blank can cause damage due to the concussive force created by the propellant/primer. This concussive force or muzzle blast can still cause damage. Another potential issue with blanks is that a blank can propel any object placed or lodged in the barrel.
Dummy rounds, a cartridge that (typically) does not include either a primer or propellant, are also used in training. These cartridges may include a bullet, but are non-functional as they do not include a primer or propellant which propels the bullet. One example is a snap cap, which is a type of dummy round that can be used when a user wants to “dry fire” a firearm without discharging a bullet.